Without You
by Cait'sMusicalBox09
Summary: One-shot. This story takes place in Elphaba's point-of-view in the gap between the events of Fiyero's murder and capture and the events in the mauntery where Elphaba is taken in. Rated T for mild violence and mild language. And, well, because it's the Wicked book. Fiyeraba.


**A/N : So this is a story I just wrote out of boredom today. The idea has been bothering me for weeks, and I couldn't wait any longer to put it on paper. I hope you guys like it!**

**Update: I edited some of the mistakes and removed some repetitive forms of grammar. **

**Enjoy!**

**Without You**

"I can't believe I let Morrible slip past my fingers!" Elphaba mentally scolded herself as she briskly retreated from the theater. She had failed the one mission she was solely tasked to accomplish, and she was praying to some unknown force that Fiyero didn't disobey her orders for him to keep from going out of his living quarters that Lurlinemas Eve. She'd done that only to keep him safe from the Gale Force, who were actively hunting her down since her rebellion against the Wizard of Oz and would even _kill_ everyone she loved, if it meant that she would be held captive under their cruel tyrant.

Elphaba stealthily made her way around the maze of houses towards the corn-exchange building, which was the only place she considered worthy to be called her home. She was offered other more luxurious buildings to reside in, but she loathed herself too much to accept any of those offers, and the process that led her to reside in that abandoned flat haunted her even more than how Father's beatings and harsh words terrified her. And _why_ did she risk her whole life in that dark old throne room in the Wizard's palace that day, instead of keeping her rage to herself and living a luxurious life with the supposed "magical father of Oz"? It was because she was determined to keep everyone safe from the horrible consequences of her meager attempts of goodwill, and she was willing to protect her closest friends in Shiz, especially her beloved sister Nessarose; ruddy-faced Boq; Fiyero, her hero with the blue diamonds that fit perfectly into the contours of her skeletal, emerald frame; and Glinda, oh, sweet bubbly Glinda.

Reaching into her coat pockets, her thin green fingers nimbly produced a key. She fiddled with the stubborn lock and leaned on the door in frustration, only to realize that the heavy wooden door was left ajar. She stepped into the landing mumbling curses to herself for such carelessness when a peculiarly cold and metallic odor overcame her.

_No, it can't be blood, Elphaba. Stop being so pessimistic for once! _She shook her head as if to clear her head of any notions regarding the scent and started to climb the winding stairs to her flat, suddenly stopping when the smell grew stronger and heavier. Befuddled, she checked her shoes and clothes for any traces of blood from her mission. _Nothing._ Then, suddenly, her eyes widened in horror and she bounded for the door to her room. "No... no. I-it can't be!" she stammered, reaching her room.

She threw the door open, finding blood splattered all over the room. Malky left a dish of milk upended and a trail of bloody footprints on the window. Or what used to be a window. The sole stained window and the cracked skyline appeared like they were smashed into, and broken glass littered the floor like myriads of stars on a clear, red sky. Snow was starting to fill the room and cover the overturned furniture, and the room smelled of blood and spoiled milk. Shocked at the horrifying welcome she just received , Elphaba slowly walked past the drying puddles of blood and debris. _Great. Just great. _Theworld just made her worst nightmare come true.

She only made it halfway to her bedroll when she crumpled to the floor, emotion and despair slowly washing over her body. Traumatized, she started searching for Fiyero's body, but she then figured that those heartless bastards took him away for interrogation, even though she doubted thay anyone could survive that amount of blood loss. She sat there motionless, spacing out for a few moments and recounting all the precious moments she and Fiyero shared, from the second Doctor Nikidik's enchanted deer antlers pinned him to the wall back in Shiz to the moment when he would wrap himself around her pale, shivering form and bring life, love and warmth back to her sated being.

After minutes of dead silence, she finally succumbed to her feelings and broke, sobbing heavily at the loss of her lover. Though the tears running down her cheeks and the tiny pieces of glass on her skin stung like hell, she left them alone. The searing pain in her heart drowned out any outward pain she was feeling anyway.

Feeling for something to pat the tears away, she felt a soft fabric and raised it to her face, only to realize that the fabric in her hands was the first silk scarf Fiyero bought for her. Elphaba remained in the scarlet puddle, clutching the scarf to her bosom with tears once more sizzling down her face.

She stayed there grieving Fiyero for a long time. With her last amount of willpower, she pulled herself out of the now-dry puddle of blood and changed her skirts and scarves, wiping blood and tears off her skin and barely noticing the dilapidated state of the room.

Hissing softly in pain as she dabbed her own tears away, she remembered how Fiyero would have hugged her and whispered soothing words into her ear while dabbing her face gently if he were still alive. _Stop fantasizing, Elphaba. He's gone now. Crying about it won't bring him back._ She turned and briskly walked towards the door, a solemn look plastered on her face. With one last solemn look at her flat, she left the corn-exchange, locking it and tossing away the key.

The next events that occured to her passed in a blur. She only remembered an old maunt named Mother Yackle letting her into the mauntery and lapsing into what seemed like only ten minutes of catapulting nightmares of Fiyero's murder, when in reality, she had already missed two whole years of her life in a coma. Not to mention a mysterious plump little boy - Liir, was it?- who stayed by her side all the time. But none of that mattered to her now. All she cared about was that she was forever lost without Fiyero, and his loss was slowly killing her.

"_Life goes on, but I'm gone. 'Cause I die without you..."_

**The lines of the song in the story are from the song "Without You" (also the title of this story) by Jonathan Larson of ****Rent****. He will be missed. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the little story I wrote today. **

**Reviews are highly honored. **

**-Caitlin**


End file.
